DARKNESS OF AN AGE
by sanity.HELL NO
Summary: ok you can read this judge it, what ever. but this is a thing i'm starting to help in english and typing. basically i didnt like the plot in crescendo, so i made a really short, not in depth story.
1. Chapter 1

"It was when dad died the stress started, soon I became numb and nothing mattered anymore. I stopped eating. I stopped sleeping. I stopped everything.

Then one-day mum turned round and literally dragged me to the doctors. The drug helped but they can't turn back time." The black dot on the ceiling didn't nod or speak back, but it listened and didn't interrupt my thoughts.

"Only Vee and my mum know about those dark long months and they were the only ones that never gave up on me. That's more then I can say about the other girls I once dared to call friends."

"I considered suicide, but gave up knowing my mum wouldn't probably survive, Vee would go insane, not that she already is" I chuckled quietly to my self. "She nearly got me killed after her bad judgment on Elliot and Jules, I mean Chauncey, I mean both." I stopped, pondering what he would prefer me to call him. "And then there's Patch" I smiled to myself , thinking about the motel night, his hard abs and caring hands that would never hurt me "once he was completely jerk , his innuendos and provoking tendencies. He was plotting to kill me." I started giggling despite myself "I mean he wanted to sacrifice me for a human body." I laughed harder "This is between you and me little black dot. He was a fallen angel, then he accidentally fell in love and he wanted me more then a… normal body, but what worries me most is that I don't know how he feels. He has never said, "I love you" or… anything. It's so confus-" I was cut short of my confession when a scraping noise came from over by my bed room door.

I got up slowly from my bed and looked around my wardrobe. My breathing was echoing in the silence as I slowly moved to prevent making any more noise.

A dark, tall figure appeared to be facing me, only a few feet away from me.

I instantly froze as he looked into my eyes. He came closer and I backed away quickly screaming and fighting him off, until his hand came over my mouth and I heard,


	2. Chapter 2

"Nora, stop, stop, it's Patch, stop, it's okay." by that time my heart was pounding and fear had left a metallic taste in my mouth.

I stopped leaving me backed against the back wall and him facing me, center meters apart, but connected by his hand on my mouth and his other arm pinning my shoulders to the wall.

He slowly tested me by moving his hand from my mouth, and then released the pressure on my shoulders.

He had been listening to me. He had listened to my thoughts and embarrassing feelings, my regrets and hopes.

My feelings for… him.

My face went red with humiliation and I ended not being able to look him in those dark absorbing eyes, suddenly the floor seemed so much more interesting then looking at his cocky grin that just said one thing "you brought this on yourself".

" I didn't mean to scare you. I was a Bo's and I had this feeling you …I didn't know you considered suicide? Why didn't you tell me?" I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my face because I refused to look at him.

"Nora?" I looked at him, feeling my embarrassment turn to anger.

"How dare you!" I shouted, "you know to text me to say your coming over, you know its dark and after 2 in the morning so you know-" he grabbed my face with his hands surprising me.

"Nora your right, I texted you, your phone is off. I couldn't warn you. And yes it is 2 in the morning, so why are you even awake? Don't pin this one on me because I had every right to worry when I know something is off" his face was centimeters away from mine as he emphasized each point. I could smell the cigar smoke from Bo's still lingering on him.

"You weren't meant to listen, you could of made a noise" I whispered the words but they still sounded loud and echoed in the empty house.

I secretly thanked that my mum was on another trip to the coast, because I wouldn't know how to explain the shouting.

"I'm your guardian. I'm meant to know what you're thinking, even if I cant really go in your head any more " he talked at his normal volume, I tried to look away but he wouldn't let me. "of course I care about you" he went to the point he knew that mattered to me the most "why else would I give up everything I lived for, If you didn't matter"

"But do you love me?" I whispered not wanting the answer.

_I can't answer that_. He was in my head again. He only did that once or twice, but not often because he risked his wings each time, but I know each time it was important Disappointment ran through me.

He boldly blinked twice. Our secret message. Twice for yes, three times for no, we had agreed it after the Jules thing as a message if needed.

"Why don't you feel you can talk to me?" he moved his head closer, still not letting me go. He was so close that our lips nearly touched and we were sharing breaths.

I couldn't think straight; I blamed a lack of iron.

He recognized the panic in my eyes and pulled back, letting go of my face.

"Don't you trust me?" Patch had recognized the panic wrong, he thought I couldn't answer but it was true I didn't know what to say.

I sensed he was hurt. He was trying to hide it but his eyes betrayed him, as they moved over my face, searching for answers.

I ran towards the bathroom, only getting a few steps before he stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"I … need … my… iron … pills." I wheezed as my throat slowly started to close up. He let go and I ran into the bathroom, locking the door, grabbing my pills on the side and swallowing two with a paper cup. I settled down as the iron fix calmed my throat.

I looked at the door, behind it was Patch. A confused, hurt, maybe angry Patch, awaiting answers. The ones I didn't have.

"Nora? You want some help in there?" I could feel him grinning as he called through the door. Maybe not so hurt or angry, just wanting answers.

"I'm fine just give me some time for the iron to absorb" I called back.

I looked at the window; luckily the bathroom had been on the first floor. I was still in my clothes and Vee's spare key as well. The awaiting Neon or Patch.

"Patch?" I called laying the plan down to start.

"Done?" he called knowing it would bring back memories.

"Could you run upstairs and get me…" think fast what's upstairs and needed in the bathroom?

"Get you what?" he sounded curious

I said the first thing in my mind that wouldn't ask questions about the pause. It was also the most embarrassing thing since… anything.

"Tampons …in my underwear draw" I mentally kicked my self and didn't stop. I didn't like the idea of patch going through my underwear draw after the countless trips with Vee making me buy weird stuff with thrills and lace.

I heard his dark chuckle and then the creak of the stairs.

I quickly opened the window and saw the height. Stupid I thought. I jumped and tried not to hurt myself.

Which failed. My left ankle took the impact wrong and a tear escaped my eyes. I wiped it away and limped to the neon. I unlocked the door and got in.

I saw my bedroom light turn off. I started the car. I was surprised that patch hadn't spent much time in my room, with my permission to go through my draws.

Then I remembered placing them in the bathroom the other day. I didn't have much time before he found out, so I drove full speed down the road. Towards Vees.


	3. Chapter 3

I mentally cursed my self half way there, it's the first place patch would look!

My foot was throbbing, tiredness setting in and Vee wouldn't even be awake. I turned left then right not caring where I was going. Hell was to pay for the morning.

I couldn't go home

I couldn't go to Vees

I couldn't go to Patches

I was confused, in pain and homeless. This was a stupid idea. My eyes teared up and I couldn't focus.

I pulled into the nearest super market, turning the car off and moved to the back seat, tring to get into a position I could sleep comfortably.

It was only a matter of time before he found me.

Cold was setting in the car from the many gaps and odd fittings in the car doors. I blamed Vee's bad driving and lack of money for fixing the bashes and dents.

I started shivering and curled into a ball, accidentally knocking my ankle I hissed in pain.

_Nora? Where are you? _Patch was searching for me then. I said out loud hoping he can sense it. "I'm not in danger. Go away"

No your cold, upset and in pain. I coming to get you

"Good luck, you don't know where the hell I am," I whispered groggily. He didn't answer or didn't hear, after a while gave up listening and fell into a cold, empty, painful sleep.

Well aren't I lucky I opened my eyes to see a not pleased patch stood out side the car door I was curled up near.

He opened the door, ignoring my whispered comeback of "go away" he lifted me out of the cold neon, careful not to bump me on the door frame and walked me over to the jeep. He somehow opened the back door, laid me carefully down and closed the door gently.

Then went to the front of the car turning it on along with the heating, he turned it to full blast. He exited again coming to the opposite door to me he climbed in the back.

"You shouldn't have jumped out of the window." He left the statement hanging in the air. I eventually answered. "Yeah, the bed room window was way too high" I ended up giggling again knowing that my statement made no sense to the question, but had a meaning.

He gently lifted my left leg to his lap and rolled up my trouser leg up to my knee.

"Sorry" I worded, silently hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Your not though, you think this is funny. If you don't trust me I'm not making a good guardian. Have I told you what happens to hopeless cases in angels?" he said the last words in spite. I stayed silent as his fingers prodded my ankle.

"The avenging angels drag them down to hell, and leave them with human feelings" he paused "but only for pain, your left there for a few centuries screaming till your voice box gives way, you forget how to move, breath, live the only thing that's real is the pain, then if the avenging remember they resurface you and leave you as fallen" I stayed silent. Patch spoke out of experience, we stayed silent till Patch pushed on my lower ankle and I hissed in pain.

"Does this hurt?" he whispered covering something up. He pressed on my heel.

"Slightly" I whispered

"Where?" he hissed the words, this was not like patch.

"Same place as before." I whispered but concern had drifted into my words

"It's just a bruise, it'll heal soon." he was whispering and refusing to look at me, but his voice broke on the last word. He turned his head away from me. Ashamed.

That's when I saw the reflection of light on his cheek, he was … crying. I moved quickly. I pulled my foot back and moved my whole body towards him.

"Patch?" he showed no indication of moving, he just stayed faced away from me "look at me" he still didn't move "please" I whispered softly and he tilted his head slightly towards me. Seeing my chance I grabbed his chin with my hands I turned his face towards me.

_Let go_ he demanded in my head grabbing my wrists tightly.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you, I promise, I swear that that will not happen again in my lifetime, not for me." his face was pained, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. "We'll work on our trust issues, we'll work together, we'll be together. If it comes to it we'll take over the world" I said seriously I smiled as he chuckled darkly, but then he looked down and my hands fell to his arm trying to comfort him.

" If I fall again, I don't get a second chance. I want to be human; I hate this life, controlled, tortured, betrayed by everyone. There's no freedom anymore, too many fell and now the rest pay for their mistakes, watched over, warned and threaten…and punished" He looked at me again. "If I ran would you follow?"

"No" I said, he looked down again "I wouldn't follow, I'd be by your side till the very end."


	4. Chapter 4

"What was her name, the girl you fell for?" I asked patch. While he drove me back home.

"Cynthia, she had bright ginger hair and a ridiculous laugh that reached the heavens" he smiled and I smiled back. "She read love stories but never believed in love, I saw her on a trip to give guidance to a guardian, she was in the book shop, stroking the pages with such, love, but she never liked the words. I guess that's what drew me in. that moment I wanted to know what she felt to hate and love, the textures, the _feeling_, I went down alone and tries to possess the boy she craved… sorry liked, it failed. I went to hell. She died. I had never even spoke to her and she died a few days later." Patch smiled at me, lifting my sprit. I blushed and hide my face. He grinned back, proud.

"What happened to your dad?" he asked. His eyes on the road.

"He was murdered, random shooting on the street. He randomly left at stupid o'clock in the morning and an hour later we get the call. Mum goes to prove it's him, leaving me at home alone, hoping to god it's not him. She came back crying and that was when things fell apart. I mean I had suffered depression in the past but nothing more then a few days at a time, this was constant." I paused "my friends gave up on me, they thought I was gone… Vee was only mad because my mum did nothing, she nagged and nagged till the point my mum nearly banned her from the street. Mum gave in though to her embarrassment of a daughter suffering depression and dragged me to the doctors for pills, like they helped, trust me they just hollow you out, the pains better and you find yourself forced to… feel …to get away from the pills." I stopped

"Patch?"

"Hmmm?" he answered

"What's it like, up there?"

"It's not up there, different dimension, same with down there"

"How old are you?"

"I don't age… we don't count, were meant to be separate from humans"

"Why do you smell like mint?" I ask curiously

"Oh Nora it's not just a smell, it's a refreshing taste, one day you'll try it too." He gave me a cocky grin and I blushed "easy" he whispered to himself.

"You said you where suicidal once?" he asked

"Tried smoking too"

"Alcohol?"

"All the time" I grinned back sarcastically. "Hangovers weren't my thing, never again. Can you get drunk?"

"Human poisons don't work, death is impossible. Hell or earth for me"

"Where do dead humans go?"

"Can't say, I don't really know." He paused "last time I heard it was six feet under"

I ignored his unfunny comment.

"When are we starting … you known, to leave?" I asked curiously, thinking about last night.

Patch looked uncomfortable, trying to word something right.

"Tonight." He said softly.

"What?" I asked, wanting him to explain.

"Tonight." He said louder

"What do you mean 'tonight'?" I thought over just leaving, telling no one, disappearing. Mum would quit work and move out of the farmhouse, but not before she had a mental breakdown. And Vee would go on a long lost search for me.

"Pick up some stuff at your house, then we drive to mine and grab cash and things." He had the whole thing planned "Rixon's coming to" he dropped the bomb.

"Hell no, I am not being stuck in your jeep with Rixon"

"No negotiation on that one" he glanced towards me.

I started thinking, my mother would never understand, but Vee might.

"You get Rixon on one note"

"What's that" his eyebrows raised an inch.

"I get Vee." I left the statement hanging.

"Out of the question, she doesn't understand anything about angels. Her parents wouldn't allow her. We can't just kidnap her. And think about me Nora, please! My ears bleed when she starts talking, she never stops. After the first day I would have to throttle her, just to stop the pain" He squeezed the steering wheel showing the white bone in his hands.

" Patch, no negotiation on that one." I did a poor impression of his voice.

"Okay, then how do we get her to come?" He had me there and he knew it, she would agree, but her parents, no way in hell.

"Said it yourself, we'll kidnap her. I'll ask her to come round and we'll grab her." I saw the plan forming in my head.

Patch slowed the engine and I saw we where at the farmhouse. He opened his door and got out.

"We are not kidnapping anyone." I got out and followed him, wincing because I had forgotten that I had wrecked my ankle.

"I …say… we… are." I said each word between hisses of pain. He came to my side and allowed me to put most of my weight on him.

"One condition Nora, you have half an hour." He knew it was impossible, Vee took hours to get ready and it took fifteen minuets to drive over.

"Fine" I huffed as he dropped me on the couch. If he wanted to play this game, let him lose.

I grabbed my phone, quickly dialing her number.

"Vee?"

"Who else is going to answer my phone Nora?" She sounded sleepy and annoyed.

"Look Vee, I need help" cutting her off before she started the rant of 'what time do you call this'

"You need to get over here now! I've twisted my ankle. Patch won't answer his phone and …" I paused thinking what would make her hurry "my mascara has ran out" Patch burst out laughing, ruining my act.

"Is this a dare Nora, he's right with you. Laughing" Vee, sounded pissed. I gave patch a look that could kill.

"Look Vee you have to get over here now." I paused "I'm serious." I heard vee mumble something along the lines of "In a few hours"

"Vee get out of bed now and pick me up." I pause adding "now! I'll tell you what's up when you get here. By the way you have till…" I looked at the clock; I can push the time since Patch ruined my act, forty-five minuets. " Quarter past nine." I hung up quickly but not fast enough to listen to her shout "what!"

I had to persuade Patch, that Vee was coming, after he watched the clock go past half past, he asked me what was really going on.

" She's going to be fifteen minuets late, don't look at me that way, you ruined my act!" he disappeared upstairs and came down with two backpacks, which were full.

"I packed for you and Vee" he answered my questioning glare. He then ran into the kitchen and came out with two boxes of cereal bars, he through on at me, claiming we needed to have breakfast. We eat in silence waiting for Vee.

Eventually she turned up and patch answered the door.

"Your late" was all I heard patch say and Vee's response of "Where the hell is Nora, I have dentist appointment and a lot of anger, so Patch if you want to stay fertile I suggest you stay out of my way." Patch chuckled as he led her into the living room.

"Oh, chuckle at me then. But you have are a stupid, hot looking brat that has no sensiti-" her eyes landed on me and she stopped.

"What the hell Nora?" was all she said.

"Where err going on a road trip, and your coming?" I said, knowing she would agree

"Okay and you couldn't tell me on the phone?"

I looked at patch knowing he was a better liar.

"Look, Vee"she turned towards him "where going as a group, you're coming. Where going for a few months and all our parents would disprove, so were picking up and going." Patch explained as he walked in front of the only door, leaving her unable to leave.

Vee walked up the Patch. "Then I have to pack, I can't go with out leaving a note for my family and … can you please get out of my way."

"We're leaving now, either you come or don't" he emphasized the words. He stood taking up the door. His black eyes drilling into vee and his muscles emphasized by the black top he was wearing, everything about him spelled danger.

"She's coming" I jumped up and limped over. "Willing or not, even if I have to drag her the whole way." I looked at her; begging with my eyes, please don't make this any harder.

"You drag me" she looked me down smiling, joking around "Nora, I'm faster, stronger and bigger then you, you're also limping around."

She had me!

"But are you stronger then Patch?" I said looking between them.

He stepped forward, threatening her.

"Stop, stop. I didn't say anything about not coming, but I have no money or clothes-" Vee started and patch cut her off.

"I have money, a lot. We'll buy stuff on the way." He moved from the doorway. There I thought as he said this, case closed.

We grabbed some food from the kitchen, feeling guilty I wouldn't see it again. I headed to the jeep with the other waiting. Patch started the car and drove towards his place.

" I have to grab some things." He stated for Vee.

"Oh, so you can garb stuff but I can't" Vee nearly yelled back.

" I have to grab cash and essentials, with out it were screwed." He stated, wound up probably from lack of sleep because of me.

"When are we picking up Rixon?" I interrupted them, changing the subject.

" Around one." Patch said as vee said, "Who's Rixon?" I turned to her, as we were sat in the back and answered "Irish" she grinned evilly, now days she has a thing for accents and knowing her-

"Ugly fellow, has a thing for food, not your kind of guy Vee." Patch started. But she cut him off. "I'm sure your just twisting the truth, judging by you, he probably some dangerous hot guy, with a dark past." She said the last words dramatically.

"Hardly." I took Patches side "hook nose, overly large stomach, probably the only kind to stick around patch because he really is that awful." I lied easily, hoping no one would notice.

"Nora, you really suck at lying." Vee gave me an evil smile, knowingly. "Shot gun back seat with him."

"He'll enjoy that," Patch stated easily.

Time passed as we traveled past houses and stores, I started wondering where patch lived, house? Flat? Was it tidy? Messy? Small? Big? Did he live with Rixon? I started thinking about shopping.

"Patch?" I asked

"Hmmm." He answered

"When are we going shopping?"

"Later."

"Oh my god!" Vee burst "you guys could go to the under wear shop together and get something snazzy!" Patch smirked.

"Vee you really are a embarrassment sometimes." I wondered out loud, as I blushed.

"Hey, you guys kidnapped me." she defended herself.

"It's not kidnapping if you enjoy it, Vee," I answered, knowing I had just dug myself into a hole.

"No, Nora" she smiled wickedly " it's not rape if you enjoy it."


End file.
